


Running Laps

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Emi drags her girlfriend out for some exercise. She's not exactly thrilled at the prospect.
Relationships: Ibarazaki Emi/Mikado "Misha" Shiina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Running Laps

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Emi!

“Come on! Just one more lap!”

If Misha didn’t know better, she would have sworn that Emi had said “just three laps left” something like twenty laps ago. But she had been keeping track of how many times she’d passed the bleachers where Hicchan obediently sat with a stopwatch in hand, and even though it felt like she’d gone around the track dozens of times, Emi’s count was probably right.

Which meant that this last lap was going to be _awful_.

“Emiiii,” she whined, as she struggled to keep up her pace. “Do we really have to do this many?”

“You can’t stop early!” Emi said sternly, and Misha groaned. “Just keep going! You can do it!”

“I don’t _wanna_ do it!” Misha said.

Emi laughed, and Misha frowned, but she was panting too much to stick her tongue out at her properly. Emi was fine, of course.

It felt like an eternity before she rounded the first corner. By the time she got to the second, her heart was pounding so hard that she was worried it would crack her ribs. How the heck did Hicchan do this without outright dying?! He’d practically collapsed from just throwing some balls around back at the festival, but she’d definitely seen him do _more_ laps than this before. Emi must really have whipped him into shape with her running routine.

Which made Misha question again why the heck _she_ was running. Her heart worked just fine! Shouldn’t she be exempt from all this, and be allowed to just sit on the bleachers doing the timing instead of Hicchan?

Finally, she rounded the last corner, but the final stretch seemed to drag on out in front of her for eternity. Her legs were screaming for mercy, her lungs could barely draw enough breath, and she was just about ready to quit.

“Come on! You’re almost there, sweetheart!”

...That was playing dirty.

Misha only realized too late that Emi hadn’t used any kind of pet names this entire time. She’d been _saving it_. How did Misha end up dating such a devious girl?

Still, she had to admit it had worked. Somehow, impossibly, she found a hint of a second wind and clumsily made it over the finish line, slowing to a walk as Emi cheered and hugged her, completely unconcerned with how sweaty she was or the fact that Hicchan was watching- although out of the corner of her eye, Misha saw him bounce his gaze to the sky when Emi leaned in for a kiss. Always the gentleman.

Misha normally liked to savour kisses a little, but she had to pull away near instantly to gasp for breath.

“Oops,” Emi said, giggling. “Guess you don’t really have enough air for kissing right now.”

“Later,” Misha said. “You owe me _so_ many kisses.”

Emi giggled. “Okay,” she agreed. “Later. After your cooldown lap.”

“...Maybe in the shower,” Misha said, lowering her voice to make sure Hicchan couldn’t hear. Not that she’d be that upset if he did, but… well, he probably wouldn’t be comfortable with it. Hicchan was kind of a prude, sometimes.

“Okay,” Emi agreed, winking.

Alright. That was probably enough motivation for her to make it around this track one more time without falling over.

Maybe.


End file.
